


Kangaroo Dad

by Spade_Storm



Series: Stark Family Album [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Babies, Children, Established Relationship, Extremis Tony Stark, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spade_Storm/pseuds/Spade_Storm
Summary: Moments in the life of the Stark Family





	Kangaroo Dad

James "War Machine" Rhodey hurried to Tony's office as fast as he could go.  The braces Tony made are amazing and work wonders with his physical therapy but he's still getting use to them.  Normally, for something like this he'd just call his friend but the genius wasn't taking any calls.  The last anyone saw of the billionaire he was in his office.  That's where he is headed now.  

On his way there he kept his ear out for the usual gossip and boy, was there gossip.  Not only is Tony Stark a Sentinel but his Guide is a _teenager_.  That same teenager who he impregnated not once but _twice_ in a short amount of time.

It would be scandalous if there wasn't a lot of legal and political coverage in play.

It because of that coverage that James is making his way to his best friend.  This past year might seem like bliss and he deserves to be happy but that happiness will be short lived if they don't advantage of the situation. Pepper was playing hard ball which worked to prove there was something to the rumors and theories circulating.

He makes it to the office and notices the receptionist expression.  Its torn between amused, awed, and terrified.

"Tony inside?"

"Yes, Colonial.  He mentioned taking a nap and not wishing to be disturbed."

The hero can't resist raising both eyebrows but walks in...and freezes.

He stands absolutely still for more than one reason.  Tony, his best friend, the genius whose caused more explosions than anyone he's ever known, is reclining on one of those office [chaise](https://www.wayfair.com/furniture/hd0/amelia-chaise-lounge-l913-k~wcf1384.html?refid=GX103455980923-WCF1384&device=c&ptid=152276103420&network=g&targetid=pla-152276103420&channel=GooglePLA&campaignid=398251723&gclid=CjwKCAjw2rjcBRBuEiwAheKeL5RJtoUx-lIGQupN1vopBoajvVZEBOs7-nDH2B9VKWzFfbdDQ7VxERoCzIEQAvD_BwE) with the lights at the lowest setting, creating an ambient atmosphere.  The man had taken of his jacket and opened his dress shirt to leave his chest bare.  

On his chest lay baby Blake.  The little girl wore only a diaper and a yellow head cap.  Her father's hand rest on her back, no doubt a reminder that he was there for her.  The baby had been born prematurely and had sent both parents into a spiral of worry.  This is the first time he's seen his niece outside of Tony's penthouse.  Seeing his friend like this, relaxed and happy, Rhodey can be sure that his Guide has been an amazing influence.

Being a father is a good look on Tony.

There is also the fact...that three legionnaires were present and fully functioning.  One is directly behind Tony on the chaise, one on the other end of the room where it can 'see' everything, and that last one is just inside his peripheral.  Each face turns to him, arms raised and repulsers at the ready.  Rhodey didn't doubt for a second that each suit is being controlled by one of Tony's A.I.s and that they were assessing him.  Tony doesn't so much as twitch and baby Blake sneezes.  

James doesn't move until the arms lower to their sides but he does wave at a nearby camera, knowing JARVIS or FRIDAY have seen him when the light winks back at him.  Then, he pull out his cell phone and snaps a quick picture.

He walks back out and closes the door behind him.

"No one goes in if they don't want to die." Is all he says to the receptionist before leaving.  He sends the picture to Pepper, Happy, and Vision.  Rhodey grins and makes a quick phone call.

"I'm sorry but _Sentinel_ Stark is unavailable."

Damn if being able to say that didn't feel so good.

 

 


End file.
